The present invention relates generally to welder/generator and compressor units that can be transported to a site for welding or for operating air or electric power tools, and more particularly to a unit of this type that can be carried in the bed of a pickup truck.
Portable units that can be carried to a site are known, and a typical unit of this type, such as a TS 200, Model 5000 welder/generator sold by Burco/Mosa, includes an open, lightweight frame consisting of metal tubing on which is mounted an internal combustion engine directly connected to an alternator which generates sufficient amps to operate direct current welders and to provide some auxiliary alternating current for operating auxiliary equipment, such as a compressor that may be used to providing the compressed air needed to operate a plasma cutting torch used in conjunction with the welding equipment.
While units of this type operate satisfactorily, they have several disadvantages. First, and most importantly, even though the welder/generator or compressor are portable, it is nevertheless difficult and time consuming to load and unload, then connect up the various components which are included in the system. More specifically, in a typical operation, the portable welder/generator, which may weigh approximately 200 pounds, is lifted onto the bed of a pickup truck. Because it is so heavy, it is usually placed at the rear of the bed to avoid unnecessary lifting, and because it is so big, it creates an obstacle that makes it difficult to place any significant equipment in the pickup truck. Next, the aforesaid compressor, which is a separate unit and also heavy (e.g. 150 pounds), must be lifted and placed on the bed of the pickup truck. At the job site, these units are generally unloaded from the truck, and in any event, they must be connected to one another, and with the welding and plasma cutting equipment, all of which is time consuming and often requires additional lifting of heavy equipment.
Moreover, even though the individual components of the system are relatively heavy, they nevertheless can be stolen and carried away from the back of a pickup truck, and therefore it is the general practice of those who use such equipment to unload and properly store the equipment in a secure location at the end of each working day, and again, this results is a significant amount of lifting of heavy equipment. The same is true for smaller, auxiliary tools that are used with these units, such as plasma cutters, mig welders and/or welding leads, all of which must also be removed from the truck and stored.
Finally, in such known units, the tubular frame in which the internal combustion engine and the alternator are carried is entirely open, and, as a result, workman and others located near the equipment are constantly exposed to very high levels of noise resulting from the operation of the engine, the alternator, and the associated compressor unit.
In accordance with the present invention, a self-contained and fully integrated welder/generator and compressor unit is provided which overcomes or at least ameliorates the aforesaid disadvantages of known equipment of the aforesaid type.